you give me a wramth to my heart
by anime kaz
Summary: After Sakura first sees the nine tail cloak's four tails she is forced to heal Naruto despite her own injuries. As she heals; all Naruto has ever done for her comes to mind. What does this warm feeling in her heart mean?


I own Naruto, now bow before me and grovel you minions! Mwahahahaha... (_Beep beep beep beep beep_) damn alarm always wakes me up. Sigh I guess I will never own Naruto

This pairing was requested by the coolest Suna No Ken! Yayyyy! Thanks for this request! YOU ROCK!

You give me warmth to my heart

Sakura cringed, the pain in her arm seemed to soar throughout her body, yet it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been before Kabuto had healed it. She still didn't really understand why he did that... But that thought was neither relevant nor important at this moment.

Despite her trembling hands she managed to release a steady amount of chakra and slowly the painful wounds that covered every inch of Naruto's body began to heal. Were her hands trembling from the wound? From concern? Or from fear? It was hard to tell. Her stomach lurched as if the shock of the events that had only just taken place finally caught up to her. Her heart pounded forcibly within her chest... So hard... so fast. Her breathing was struggling slightly as the strain of the battle, of the wound Naruto gave her on the arm, began to take its toll.

But she didn't focus on this. She had to focus on the steady stream of chakra that she was manipulating throughout her comrades body. She could feel hot tears welling up behind her eyes but she forced them back. There was only one thing she had on her mind besides healing Naruto... Her wound.

No it wasn't the pain that stole some of her focus. It wasn't even the horrible feeling of blood beginning to dry upon her skin. It was because Naruto was the one that delivered the wound.

He had hurt her... He would have killed her! Sakura of all people! He had always sprouted out childish affections for her in his own outgoing way. At first she found it irritating, even embarrassing that this knuckle head would follow her like a puppy under the delusion that she would ever fall for her. Not anymore though. Now the memory of those words brought comfortable warmth to her being.

When did she start relaxing into this view? Was it when he asked her for help that one time? He and Sasuke were having so much trouble climbing trees using only Chakra but Naruto was the only one that didn't let pride stop him from asking for help. Sakura remembered the intent look in his blazing blue eyes as he nodded at her every word, obviously taking every thought so he could improve. That was admirable to Sakura and from then she viewed him just a little bit differently.

The Chunin exams... boy those words brought back memories. When she battled Ino Naruto cheered strongly and loudly for her. In fact it was his voice that helped her push Ino from her mind. Since then his yelling and loud words made her smile and encouraged her more than he would ever know. When he defeated Neji she cheered so loudly her lungs ached and her throat hurt. But she was happy to support her dear friend. And when he turned and waved back to her cheering, his smile made hers just that much broader.

A slight groan from Naruto brought her attention away from her pleasant memories back to the situation at hand. Naruto relaxed slightly as the healing continued. The chakra constantly flowing from her hands was a drain to her energy and she would have happily taken a break if this was not so dire.

Her mind drifted again to when they fought Gaara... she didn't know what happened but when she thanked Sasuke He simply said 'He fought desperately in order to save you. Even showing strength that I've never seen from him before.' Those words... made her feel warmer around the blonde, loud ninja.

When Sasuke left she was torn, her heart shattered and body weaker than ever. She couldn't stop the tears. She MADE Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back to her. Now she thought of it that was cold hearted. If Naruto really did have feelings for her she was forcing him to watch her fall in love with another. She saw him in hospital, this guilt plaguing her horribly and the boy just promised he would keep his word. She loved that about him. She loved the fact it was his nindo way. She believes him to.

When he was gone with Jiraiya for two years she had felt empty... Even Lonely. When he returned she remembered that warm feeling returning as he told Konahamaru that the sexy jutsu was childish... only for her temper to slip when he announced he had improved it. But that warm feeling never left when he was around, supporting her.

She loved his intense seriousness when he was improving,  
she loved his loud outgoing voice and victorious smile,  
she loved his devotion to his comrades,  
and she loved his nindo way...

She loved him. She wasn't sure exactly how yet, Friends? No stronger than that. Sibling? No even stronger than that. How strong had this loved grown? Was she ready to explore the possibility?

She shook the thought from her head as the last of his wounds healed. She slowly pulled back her hands, quite happy to just fall asleep but fighting back the urge as she looked at his peaceful face. If she could just learn the jutsu Yamato had just used. Then she could make sure he never suffered that pain again...

When Naruto awoke, when his first words exited his mouth Sakura's heart calmed from the fearful racing, her stomach settled from the shock and that warm feeling surrounded her again. She wanted to hug him, to cry... Maybe soon she would explore how deep and strong these feelings of love were. But right now. She was happy Naruto was alright.

Authors note: Hope you liked it! I wasn't sure about doing a fanfic without talking and that just focused on someone's thoughts but this was a huge moment in the anime that really made me think what Sakura would have been thinking. I really hope it turned out okay.

Remember you can suggest any Naruto pairing and I will write a fic on it! Even if I already wrote one on that pairing I can write another! There is only 3 conditions.  
1- I can't absolutely hate the pairing. If they are just plain wrong I won't do it! For example orochimaru x hinata is a horrible pairing I refuse to do!  
2- I don't do lemons. Sorry but no.  
3- I have to know the characters to write about them. I am up to the 4th collection of shippuden and have the first 27 mangas of Naruto so if a character comes in after that I don't know them. But when I get up to them I will study them and be happy to write about them for you!

Now as with my other Naruto pairing fics this one will also be featured in my Ninja's need love fanfic which is a collection of my Naruto pairing fics (just so you don't have to go to each one separately if you want to read the lot)


End file.
